


Family Ties

by ErinaStan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 寄生獣 | Kiseiju | Parasyte
Genre: F/F, Family Drama, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Suffering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinaStan/pseuds/ErinaStan
Summary: Holy shit idk how this was so bad im sorry. I'll try to edit/finish writing the next chapter.





	Family Ties

When Migi appeared, Shinichi thought his life was over. He’d lived a fairly normal life up until that point, with a loving mother, father, and aunt. His aunt didn’t visit often, as she was busy with her job, but she called when she could and was always there to talk. Shinichi decided she would be the first person he told about Migi.  
“Ring…...ring….. Hello, this is Jaehee Kang speaking, how may I help you?”  
“A-auntie? Can I talk to you for a little bit? S-something kinda big happened and I wanna talk to you about it.”  
Jaehee’s voice took on a tone of concern. “What happened? Are you hurt?”  
Shinichi glanced down at his right hand, no Migi, who was quietly sleeping. “No, no. nothing like that, i just…… need to talk to you.”  
She calmed slightly and I hear her begin to walk “Yes, alright, just give me a second.”  
I hear the muffled sound of her covering the phone “Jumin I have to take this personal call real quick, If I could just-” Auntie was cut off by an unintelligible voice yelling at her. “ JUMIN HAN, THIS CALL IS MORE IMPORTANT TO ME THAN ANYTHING YOU’VE EVER DONE IN YOUR PATHETIC FUCKING LIFE, YOU USELESS WORM OF A MAN. I WILL TAKE THIS CALL, AND YOU WON’T MOVE YOUR LAZY ASS TO DO A THING ABOUT IT.” I heard no reply from Jumin and Auntie continued on her way.  
After a moment, Auntie began talking again “Now Shinichi what did you need to tell me about, and are you alright?  
I took a breath and took a moment to prepare myself, before spilling the entire story of how a weird snake had crawled into my arm, eaten my right hand, and physically attached himself to my body. By the end of the story, I was in tears. The stress of the past week’s events had finally broken me down.  
“Are you alright right now, the uh, Migi can’t hurt you?” Jaehee asked voice laced with concern. I glanced at my hand, which I currently had full control over. I could still feel Migi’s power dully throbbing throughout my right side.  
“Yes, the Migi cannot and does not want to hurt me. I’m, it’s host I guess, is the best way to describe it. If Migi hurt me, it would also be hurt.” I heard Auntie sigh a breath of relief.  
“But, Migi isn’t the only one of these…. Parasites? There must be dozens worldwide, and some have found u- me already. People who weren’t as lucky as I and had their brains completely taken over by the parasite, go after people who aren’t completely taken over by their parasite, like me and Uda.”  
I heard Auntie’s breath hitch, and panic slowly began to rise into her voice “Is anything chasing you right now?”  
I glanced at Migi once again. “No, Migi can sense any others within 300 yards of us. It’s been quiet for weeks but…. It’s hard to tell when danger is coming. It could be calm for days, even weeks then one will attack.”  
I heard Jaehee quickly tapping her fingers on a wooden surface, like she was quickly analyzing the situation.  
“Alright well, this is an extremely serious situation, I’m assuming you haven’t told your parents?” I shook my head “No, they.. wouldn’t understand and I didn’t want to scare them.”  
Jaehee paused a moment, before taking a deep breath “Well Jumin leaves on a business trip in three days, and I have that time off, I could come then. I would have to bring Elizabeth III though.”  
I took one final glance at my right hand, still mine for that moment, before responding “I- I would like that Auntie”  
I could practically hear her heart warming smile through the phone.  
“I’ll be there first thing Wednesday morning” She gently said, emanating warmth and kindness from her words.  
“Thank you, thank you so much Auntie, I love you”  
“I love you too Shinichi, Iĺl see you on Wednesday¨  
A soft click ened the call, and I flopped on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. I picked up the alarm clock next to my bed which read 9:28 PM SUNDAY, SEPT 12. I set the alarm clock back in it’s place.  
“I can survive three more days until she gets here” I thought, trying to convince myself “I survived a week with this thing already what’s another few days?” 

 

After hanging up with Shinichi I returned to work, glaring at Jumin on the way back in, daring him to challenge me. I finally finished my work at 11, long after Jumin had slunk home. As I stepped into the cab that I had called, I pulled out my phone, and scrolled to the very bottom of my contact list . A name, covered in metaphorical spiders webs was pulled up, bringing up sad and horrible memories with it. I hovered over the name for a moment  
“Would he even listen to me? Even if it is for their son, he was so angry with me last time….” I worried to myself  
“You know what, forget what happened between us all that time ago, this is for Shinichi’s sake”  
I made my decision and pressed the button, holding the phone up to my ear. It rung three times before picking up. An angry voice suddenly came cut through  
“I told you I never wanted to talk to you again, what do you want.”  
I paused a moment, before speaking  
“It’s Shinichi, he’s in trouble and he needs our help-”  
“I told you I want nothing to do with him anymore, he’s not my problem.” He spat, anger rising in his voice  
“He is their son, you deserve to give them that respect. I know you miss them, and were a lot closer to them than I was, but that is no excuse to ignore him!” I angrily hissed into the phone, as the cab driver glanced back at me confusedly raising an eyebrow. I hit the button to pull up the divider and turned back towards my phone.  
“I know it’s painful to think about, but you can’t abandon Shinichi is his time of need. What would Yuuri and Victor think? Would they want you to abandon their son when he needs you?”  
He was silent for a long moment, before finally answering.  
“Fine, but this for them, not you.”  
I sighed a breath of relief “Thank you Yurio, I can buy the tickets for the flight, you’ll need to be in Japan early Wednesday morning.”  
“Hpmf” with a click, the conversation ended. I took a sigh of relief. I quickly arranged the flights, and texted Shinichi’s.. guardians to let them know my journey. I set my phone down and leaned my head back against the seat, planning the conversations I would have to have in the next few days. I what was gonna be stressful, most definitely but… Shinchi deserved to know the truth.  
The cab pulled up outside my apartment, and I went inside, after paying. I walked into my bedroom, and immediately flopped on my bed and fell asleep.


End file.
